The merging
by Ithax Warhammer
Summary: See Takato... See Takato run... See Takato run into something fleshey... See takato wake up feeling odd in the middle of the park. R rateing for laguage and later chapters


The merging By some jerk named Geordie  
  
And now what you've all been waiting for... Full frontal fucking!!! Actually no just a strange story that came to me while I was eating some nasty pizza at 3 am. I don't own Digimon or any of its respective caracters. Please feel free to vent your frustrations on this fic with all your fire pokey in the eyes  
  
Chapter 1: The Endless running  
  
One night in the real world when all was quiet after all the shit had stopped hitting the fan and everyone was settling back into a nice break from the freak show that their life had become after the Digimon came, Takato was sitting on his bed in his room staring at the stars through his window (which was quite a feat considering all the crap piled up on the floor from an earlier snack attack from Gulimon). He looked down to see Gulimon lying on the floor out like a light. This was no surprise since it was 3:00 in the morning and he had passed out from a severe brain freeze from way too much ice cream. "Hey Gulimon wake up. "Takato whispered  
  
"...No more..." Gulimon moaned "no more evil cones of pain..." he mumbles on for a few more seconds about the head pain givers before falling silent again except for the occasional monstrous snore  
  
"Well he's not any fun" Takato thought to himself "I wonder what Rika is doing" completely oblivious to the fact that it was 3:00 in the morning and that only the really early risers were getting up, he got out of bed, opened the window and crawled out into the cold night air in only his boxers. Considering this was the second story he had to crawl down the evetrough to get to the street, which was a real feat in his current state of dress.  
  
As he walked down the street in the general direction of Rika's house, people gave him odd looks as he trod along. Most of all a small old lady who looked to be in her late 70s gave the young man a particularly nasty look as she held her stun gun and mace container close and trained on him, but Takato was on autopilot and didn't take even the slightest notice of her. The only thing on Takato's mind was Rika and getting to her.  
  
As he neared the park he started to speed up a little, heading for the large monster figure he and his friends used to use as a clubhouse for the card game. As he got closer and closer he walked faster and faster until he broke out into a flat out run. As he approached the figure a girl emerged from the bushes also running, she was clad only in a white nightie that barely hid her hips, (I'll give you two guesses who it was) it was Rika and she too was running flat out. As they approached each other they just kept on moving faster until they moved faster than the eye could see, and then as they met there was a loud bang!!!! That reverberated around the whole of the city. Both Takato and Rika knew no more.  
  
Early the next morning Takato awoke with a groan to find he was feeling like a truck had hit him. He got up and immediately sat back down as the pain in his head was unbearable the best he could do was crawl up the side of the monster figure and into the safety within, as he did this he noticed for the first time that he was strangely wearing a white girls nighty and a pair of boxers. When he was inside he locked the combination locks he and his friends had put there to protect their decks of cards and for emergencies like this.  
  
It was a very cold morning as he looked around the familiar place he hadn't been to since this whole fiasco started. He sat back against a wall and tried to relax, there would be no point trying to go home now, as he would defiantly freeze to death. His best bet would be to wait for about an hour and a half and run home then.  
  
Just as he was about to try and get comfortable, a groan escaped his lips. He would have considered this normal but for the fact that he did not do it himself and it was at least an octave too high for a man's groan. He feels a strange sensation, it was as if his very skin was ripping away from him, he then noticed a slight weight growing on his chest as he looked down he saw two large lumps emerge out of his previously flat chest. He then felt his back scrape against the wall as he became shorter, then he noticed the air in his boxers was getting a little empty. He stared down in utter terror as his body completed its change and was left looking exactly like Rika. Then a very feminine voice came from him that was not his own decision to speak.  
  
"What the hell happened?" It asked in a voice, which Takato recognized all to well… It was Rika. Takato may have just had a change in vocal cords but the scream that he let loose was one of pure male terror.  
  
So what did you think? Please R&R I need the feedback. Also thank you all those people who alerted me to my mistake with Rika's name. 


End file.
